


Can't Stop, Won't Stop

by kimichi21a



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a
Summary: Relationships were something that didn't last long with you. But what connected you to Kim Hanbin wasn't a relationship but something more than that.But what if... he starts asking for more? Would you be willing to give it to him?
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: That Secret Stash of Smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ack! Hey hey!  
> This was originally a part of That Word Play but I literally feel like it should have its own separate posting because... helloooooo Kim Hanbin??? Plus Dom Hanbin? ugh.
> 
> Anyway, I hope yall like this!
> 
> -Kimi

It was barely morning, but the sun didn’t seem happy. Rain continued to drop while grey clouds covered the sky.

You flinch awake, feeling a familiar feeling on your cheek. Opening your eyes, you see Hanbin on the bed with his hand on your cheek.

“Morning.” He called out, his voice tender and sweet. It felt good to hear it.

“How long was I out...?” You ask, closing your eyes to drown in the heat of Hanbin’s hand.

“2hours, give or take.” Hanbin answered.

You hummed before taking a deep breath. The room smelled precisely like Hanbin, calming, and tranquil. “I should get ready.”

“Can’t you stay?” Hanbin asked.

You open your eyes. It was the first time Hanbin asked you to stay. He would usually leave you to your business. Smiling at you with that apologetic look on his face whenever you exit the door. He was always submissive to your wants.

“Should I?” You ask. It was a challenge to see if he’ll bite the bullet. You wanted to see how far he’ll go to stop you today.

“You should.” He whispered, moving closer to you.

You hummed in delight when you feel his skin against yours. You love how he felt assuring.

“But, I have to go back to him.” You answer.

“He’ll live.” Hanbin uttered as he pulled you into his arms.

You feel that something’s different about him today. Like a flame finally finding a wicker to burn.

“What’s gotten into you today?” You couldn’t help but question, but no answer came out of his lips.

Instead, you feel his soft lips caress your forehead. The softness trailed down, leaving a kiss on your eyes, on your nose, and your chin before he pulled back to look at you.

You noticed his eyes filled with longing. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he just couldn’t do it. You wanted to question him but decided against it.

A small movement made you close your eyes as your lips feel his. His tongue grazing your lips, seeking entrance to your cavern. You part your lips and allow him access. His tongue darted inside, lathering your own with his essence. His taste enveloped your mouth, filling it with just him.

You feel him shift, moving on top of you. You immediately feel it, standing tall against your skin.

“You’re up early.” You tease him, stroking his erection with your finger.

“You make me want to stay awake forever.” Hanbin answered, planting kisses on your neck. You moan when he starts playing with your ear. His tongue flicking on your earlobe while his hands busied themselves on your knockers.

“You’re really acting differently today, Bin.” You let out, cupping his cheeks so you can look at each other.

“Can’t I ask to have you for the day...?” He asks back, kissing your hand as he stared at you with those piercing eyes.

You could feel your insides melt; he was acting too cute today that you couldn’t even deny his request.

You were just about to agree to his request when you heard a familiar tune go off. You immediately whip your head to the source of the tone, knowing that the specific ringtone was a call from your boyfriend.

But Hanbin’s gaze didn’t falter; instead, it turned into a glare as he looked at you. He saw the hesitation in your face and decided to help you make a decision.

You feel Hanbin’s hand on your cheek, making you face him before he captured your lips again. He trapped you into his pace, letting you drown in the emotions of his kiss.

You feel it. Hanbin needs you to stay. You could feel his desire in the kiss you shared. Though you know that you need to answer that call, Hanbin needed you more. You allow him to take the lead, dominating you as his lips trailed kisses down to your chest. You watch him go down on you, his lips parting way to suck on your nubs.

You notice his eyes concentrated on you while he played with your mountains. It was evident that he wanted you to see what he was doing to you. He wanted you to watch him slowly eating you.

You hear the ringtone stop, but after a second, it restarts again. Without breaking the eye contact, you decided to continue watching him move down on you.

You watch him pull back, biting his lip before letting out his tongue to lick your wet slit. You want to look away, close your eyes, and drown in the pleasure, but he was making it hard for you to do so. His eyes were telling you that you needed to see everything. You needed to clearly watch as he devoured you.

You watch him suck your trinket, sending a strong jolt of static right under your skin. You grit your teeth as you break the eye contact. Your back arched as he continued to suck on your wet core.

You cover your mouth with the back of your wrist, trying your best to contain the moans that were leaking out of you but to no avail.

Hanbin knew exactly where to touch to make you lose your mind. He knew where to suck to make you moan in glorious resignation. He knew where to lick to make you hum in content. And he knew what he needed to do to make you reach that pinnacle of ecstasy.

You feel him sucking and biting, tongue flicking, and teeth nibbling. It felt so good that you can’t help but fall into the abyss of pleasure, drowning in the desire for more.

“Fuck, Hanbin... Ahhngh.” Your voice resonated around his room.

He loved that muffled gibberish that escaped your lips. Because he knows he’s doing something right. He pulled back, taking in your image.

He smiled as he watched you gasping for air. You see hope in his eyes as his smile twinkled in delight.

But it wasn’t over. His fingers curved inside you while he placed his free hand on the base of your torso.

You glare at him for a second before squirming. He’s definitely gotten good at teasing your soft spot inside. It was then that you realize how long it must have been since you started this with Hanbin.

You remember how you used to take the lead, initiating the kiss, and riding him until you both came. Hanbin was one of the better finds out there. He manages to satisfy you with his stamina that doesn’t seem to wither despite the rough path of sex.

You quiver into reality when you felt a strong gush of liquid flow out of you. You were too engrossed in your daydream that you didn’t even realize Hanbin’s other hand pin your wrists over your head.

When you realized your new position, you were left with no choice but to stare right back into his eyes. You groan out when you feel his fingers leave your slit. Though you stared into each other’s eyes, he let out his tongue before licking his fingers, tasting your sweet nectar.

He pulled out his fingers before leaning forward, planning to kiss you when your ringtone started again.

You take a deep sigh. “Should I answer it?” You ask Hanbin. Making sure to show your submission to him.

“And if I say no?” Hanbin returned another question.

“Then I won’t answer it.”

“Why?” He let it slip. It was evident with the way his brows knitted in the middle of his forehead.

“You asked me to stay, then aren’t I yours for the day?” You answer him.

“Then, don’t answer it.” He commanded as his lips kissed you again.

You feel his tongue licking your lips, and you part it. Allowing him to venture inside our cavern and share the taste of your own nectar. You close your eyes and leave it all for him to handle.

And once you open your eyes, you see those piercing eyes wanting to say something. It was just like earlier, and this time, you ask why.

“Tell me what you want, Hanbin.” You question.

“Can I really tell you...?” Hanbin asked, albeit showering your lips with feathery kisses.

“Yes. Tell me, baby.” You drawled.

“I don’t want you to go back to him. Stay with me.” He uttered.

“Oh, baby...” You let out; your voice sounded apologetic, which he didn’t like. You saw the difference right away despite his sudden movement to hide his face on your neck. You groan when you feel his teeth sinking into your skin.

“Hanbin... ughhh...” The bite wasn’t painful. to be exact, it was exhilarating. “Baby... Baby, talk to me.” You call out. Though you love how Hanbin was rough with you, you knew you had to have a proper talk with the guy.

“Hanbin, look at me. As much as I love what you’re doing to me... we need to talk.”

You feel his grip loosen around your wrist, and you immediately hug him. He gives up on balancing himself on his elbows and lies down on you with his entire weight.

“I don’t want you to leave me anymore.” Hanbin whispered to your ear.

And though you could feel something distracting you under the blankets, you concentrate on dealing with this guy first.

“You... weren’t supposed to fall in love with me.” You utter.

Hanbin propped himself back up on his elbows, pulling away from your neck to look at you. “And you weren’t supposed to be fucking me while you dated other guys.”

He got you there. You may act like Hanbin was in the wrong, but you’ve never questioned why you always seek his touch. No matter who you dated, you always had to sneak behind their backs and scream Hanbin’s name. Seeing that you couldn’t answer, Hanbin knew he was right on the money.

"Do you regret it?"

You couldn't look away from those pleading eyes. It felt so wrong to deny that question but you had to say something. "I don't regret anything when it comes to you." It was the truth. Hanbin never made you feel guilty about anything. Even if you've been going behind people's back. 

“Why do you keep denying this when we can make it work...” Hanbin stated.

“Because I don’t want to lose you too.” You finally confessed. “Because dating them is for the label, but fucking you is for the satisfaction.”

“Does that label mean so much to you?” Hanbin questioned.

You couldn’t help but reach for his cheek to caress it. “I don’t know.”

“I can satisfy you as much as you want, but all I ask is that you stay with me.” Hanbin begged you. It was apparent with how he looked at you. It was a plea that he wasn’t willing to let go without a fight.

“If you want me to stay... then fill me up with nothing but thoughts of you. Make it so that I can’t live without you.” You answer as you slowly rise to sit on the bed. He followed, moving out of your way with a confused look on his face.

“If you make me scream your name... I’ll be yours.”

Hanbin watched as you turn away from him, planning to reach for your phone that’s been ringing nonstop. You gasp when you feel the guy grab your wrist and trap you back on the bed. With your back facing him, you were helpless over anything he wanted to do to you.

“If that’s what you wish... I’ll make sure you scream my name so much it makes you cum just thinking about me.” You a shiver run down your spine as Hanbin whispered this delicious threat.

You moan loudly as his length dug inside you, filling you to the brim. You could feel his tip slamming right to the entrance of your womb. You feel your body shaking, welcoming the assault that Hanbin brought. Your moans quickly escaped your lips as he thrust in and out of you.

Hanbin, on the other hand, licked his lips while staring at your back. A blank canvas waiting for the beauty of art to shed its light on it.

Hanbin didn’t waste any second. His lips conquered the blank space and finally made his first mark on you.

“Ahhh!! No... my back is sensitive! Ahhhh....!” You call out, but it fell on deaf ears.

Hanbin continued to ravage your back while his shaft continued to barge into your wet hole. You cry out in utter bliss when he got to your spine, with just his tongue licking your nape, you feel a flood of electricity swarm around your body.

Hanbin noticed it immediately. Since he was never allowed to leave any hickeys on your body, he thought that the only reason was because you were dating others. It was such an exciting discovery to know that you were just too sensitive. And the most sensitive part of you was your nape.

He immediately rushed his lips to that part, sloppily kissing it before taking a good portion to suck.

The moment you feel his lips on your nape, you howl an excited sound. Hanbin found it. Just when he thought that he knew every part of your body, you proved him wrong.

“Having fun...?” You hear him taunt you.

You hiss at this. “Maybe.” You stubbornly answer.

Hanbin smiled. He loved that about you. You never were one who would shy away from a challenge. In fact, he loved how dominating you were. He loved those small details so much that he just couldn’t stop thinking about you. Until he realized that everything he loved about was simply because he genuinely loved you.

You feel him shift behind you, and you wonder what he’s planning. You feel one of his hand loosen his hold on your wrist, but you were cautious about it. Hanbin loved surprises. He loves seeing you caught off guard. And you know that he loves it when he manages to make you lose control when you’re on the bed.

You let out a yelp when Hanbin’s hand traveled down to stimulate your core. You could feel your body trembling into ecstasy. It was brimming with desire that one more addition could make you overflow.

And that’s precisely what Hanbin did.

You were caught off guard when Hanbin’s teeth sunk into your nape. You absentmindedly scream his name just when you feel everything flow out of you like a waterfall.

Your body convulsed in complete euphoria. You feel so elated that you didn’t even realize what you just did.

Hanbin shifted your position, turning you over before meeting you with that childish grin that attracted you when you first met.

“No wonder you want me to call your name. That was satisfying to hear.” Hanbin said before you gasp for air.

His length dominating your insides, reaching that part of you that made you want to lose control. He continued to pound you, shaking his hips to thrust his club inside.

You could only moan at his actions. Your nails digging right onto his shoulder as you pull him into a hug. Hanbin didn’t mind, not that he ever did, but he continued to watch you lose control.

“Call my name, baby.” You heard Hanbin’s voice like a hypnotic phrase pushing you to listen.

“Ahh... Hanbin. Hanbin, it’s so good.” You call out in between moans.

“Say my name again.” Hanbin demanded, getting greedier each time you let out those letters from your lips.

“Hanbin...!”

“More Y/n... Call me more.” Hanbin panted as he continued to plunge deep inside you.

“Ahhh... Hanbin!”

Hanbin loved the attention. He loved hearing you call his name. He loved everything about it. His lips immediately met yours as he repeatedly thrust inside you.

“Ah... you feel so wet... so good.” He called out.

“Ahhh... yes, right there, Hanbin!” You urged when he hit the right spot.

He did as you commanded and shifted your position to reach that spot better. He propped himself up before grabbing your left leg and going over your right leg. He then quickened his pace, defiling your hole with his pole.

You scream out his name in apparent vigor, and as he slammed quickly inside you, he too reached his own climax.

Your body shook, taking in the hot spurts of white syrup.

Your eyes immediately landed on Hanbin’s satisfied stare.

“Having fun...?” You taunted back at him with a smile.

He put your leg back on the bed before sighing. He kissed you again, but this time, it was soft like snowflakes landing on a bed of snow.

“I can’t believe you’re still so stiff even after letting out a whole load.” You tease him.

“You told me to fill you with nothing but thoughts of me.” Hanbin said with a smile.

“You know, your smile is so unfair.” You utter as you pinch his cheek.

“You said my smile caught your attention.”

You bite your lip, grazing it along your teeth before smiling. “I probably fell in love with your smile... I just didn’t realize it was love.”

Hanbin blinked at you. Unsure whether he heard you right. "Hanbin?" You ask, confused why the guy suddenly looked at you as if you suddenly grew an additional head. The dumbfounded look on his face made you realize the error of your words.

You feel a flash of heat fill your face as your eyes widen into the realization that you just confessed to Hanbin.

You were just about to say something when Hanbin captured your lips with a fiery kiss filled with desire.

“Fuck...”

You blink a few times before chuckling. “It’s so weird hearing you cuss.”

“Well, it's satisfying to hear you tell the truth.” He smirked at you.

“Even your smirk looks so sexy.” You comment, and you feel him throb inside you. “Down, boy.”

“I don’t think I can hold back with that comment.” You see his face filled with brightness.

Hanbin smiled when he felt your arm wrap around his nape, pulling him into another bout of lips tangling, tongue coiling kiss. He’ll never tire of it, and by now, he’s also looking forward to a future with you.


	2. Chapter 2

You yawn before shaking your head. The day was just getting started, but you already feel tired. You take in a deep breath before working on your notes.

”Don’t tell me you partied all night again?”

You chuckle before looking at your best friend. ”Hey, Allie. What brings you to this part of town?” you tease your friend. You know the computer sciences buildings are located on the other side of the university grounds. Seeing how she’d come all this way to the Arts department means she’s looking for eye candies again.

”Oh, please. You know why I’m here.” She utters, sitting beside you before she hums. ”Mm. Men out here really look like they all came from the heavens. I hate and love you for that.”

”Hate me, love me, I don’t care. So long as I have you as my best friend, I’m satisfied with life.” You giggle.

”Ohh… Look who it is. It’s that cutie who you kept looking at last time.”

You immediately look up from your notes. It was one hella gorgeous man. Those luscious lips felt like an invitation, making you want to kiss them while his eyes carried soul. His red roots were cute along with the black tips on his hair. It was quite astonishing to see that kind of hair around the campus, its subtle and not so eye catchy. You couldn’t even help but bite your lip while looking at him.

”I really like those lips.”

”Mm… Girl, you are drooling.”

”Even his smile is gorgeous.” You couldn’t help but sigh as you lean your chin on your hand while you put your elbow on the table. ”Do you think he’s taken?”

”Woman, _you_ are taken. Don’t tell me he’s not that good?” Allie widens her eyes at you. ”Is he…” She raised her pinky finger, which made you cackle.

”You really just think of that?! I’m not all about what happens in the bed.” You shake your head.

”Oh, spare me the lies. Aren’t you just going from one guy to another because none of them can satisfy you?” Allie sighs.

”Not really.” You utter, moving your gaze to the gorgeous guy standing in the distance.

Something about the guy just pulls your attention towards him. His nose felt like a sculpture while his eyes bore various emotions. And his lips, his lips attracted you so much that you just want to claim them. You unconsciously lick your lips while staring at him. That same moment, the guy’s gaze fell on you.

You simply smile at him, and he returns that smile with a slight bow. This action somewhat surprised you.

”Look at you guys doing all that flirting. I’m telling you, you’ll be like a sinner in church if you don’t get it together.” Allie says.

You couldn’t help but smile to yourself. ”A sinner in church, huh? That doesn’t sound so bad if it’s with him.”

Allie was surprised to hear what you said. Contrary to your belief that you know yourself better than anyone, Allie could read you like an open book. She could clearly tell what page 34 contains even though you’re only open on page 3. And with Allie’s sharp eyes, she knows the difference between ‘interest’ and ‘like’. She knew as she glanced between you and the guy, who walked with his friends toward the university building, that there was something more than interest going on there. A smile left her lips when an idea popped in her head.

\---

”Don’t be shitting on me like this.” Allie grumbled while going through your closet.

”If you’re just here to disturb me, please go back to your dorm.” You beg her before you massage your head as an impending headache started knocking.

”You are going to regret it if you don’t go to this acquaintance party.” Allie initiated with complete confidence.

You sigh, looking away from your work desk to look at her. ”Okay, spill. Why am I going to regret it?”

”oh, _that_ is for you to find out. All I’m saying is… You have such a _gorgeous_ dress. You never know who you’ll meet there… Right?” Allie smirked while holding your halter chiffon maxi dress. It was a gift she’d given you because she says you’ll look like a fairy princess with it on and now, it seems that she found a reason for you to wear it. 

You feel suspicious of your best friend’s odd behavior, but you also know that you can never make her spill anything. And that’s why you trust her with your life. Allie will never betray you even though you’re a crazy fucker.

”Fine. I’m going then. But if I don’t have fun, you’re buying me food for a whole month.” You smile, pointing at her.

”Oh, and if you do have fun there, you owe me that bag I’ve been eyeing on.”

”Deal!” You smile, standing up to shake her hand.

\----

You click your tongue when you notice your boyfriend heading your way. ” _Great. He’s here.”_ You internally tell yourself before giving that smile you’ve been practising since time immemorial.

”Hey, Y/n. You look as beautiful as ever.” He smiles, leaning in to kiss you, but you immediately block him with your hand.

"Makeup.” You reason with a giggle.

"Wanna ditch the party to go somewhere better?” He puts his face closer to you before he whispers, ”I found a good place we could use.”

But the words he said didn’t even register in your head. Your eyes, we're focused on the guy you’ve been eyeing on, and he looked so scrumptious that it was making you salivate.

"What do you say, buttercup?” You were pulled out of your thoughts of eating the other guy when you heard what your current boyfriend said. This was a good opportunity to break it off, and you weren’t letting it go.

"You know what… how about you go ahead? send me the address, and I’ll be there after I fill out my attendance.” You lie with a smile. You could see that the guy wanted to go with you, but there was no way you would.

"Besides… Wouldn’t it be better if I come prepared?” you wink at him.

He smirks at you, understanding what you meant. ”Then, I’ll be waiting.”

He turns around to leave, and you immediately look back at your prey. You saw the guy looking at you. You were surprised at the attention but wondered why he looked worried.

" _Is he worried about me?”_ you thought.

You couldn’t help but smile at him. You saw how he became flustered by it before looking away. Seeing the guy act so shy after looking so worried made you want to see more. What other expressions could he show? And what would he look like if you climbed on top of him?

”Mmhm. You’re about to fuck him with your eyes. Do you need me to buy you a condom? Oh, wait. You don’t use those.”

You roll your eyes as you snicker at the comment. ”Hey, Al.”

”So, are we having fun? You betcha I am. I can practically smell that lovely leather bag. And don't get me started with how nice they'll feel on my palms.” Allie said, handing you a glass of cocktail.

”So, this was why you wanted me to come, huh?” You look at your best friend.

”Oh, of course not. I needed someone with me, so guys won't be hitting me up left and right. You know how tiring that is?”

You snort a bit, chuckling at what she just said. ”Sure, Al. Sure.”

”Hmmm. I bet your guy’s about to go to the washroom.” Allie said, pointing at the guy of interest.

You bite your lip as you gulp down the drink Allie gave you.

"You do realize I put something in there, right?” Allie said, but you were too concentrated on the other guy that you didn't hear her.

"Good luck bestie!” Allie smiled triumphantly. "You better get that man.”

You followed the path that the guy walked on. You didn’t hasten your steps, not did you slow down too much. The distance between you two was enough to fit two cars, but it was a good distance for you. It was a distance that helped you observe him while he thought of what to do.

When he entered the washroom, you took in a deep breath before hearing your phone beep. Fishing it out of your purse, you frown at the message.

"I gotta get rid of him.” You mumbled under your breath.

Though while you continued to wait, you feel your heart hammering inside your chest. It was unusual to feel this excited, and then it hit you—a strong urge rippling in your body.

You take in a deep sigh before dialing Allie’s number. A few rings in, and you heard her laughing over the other line. ”So now, you realize.”

"What did you put in there?”

"Just some fun enhancements. Gotta make your first time with that new guy special, right?”

"You really want that bag, huh?”

"Of course I do, but I want my best friend to be happy even more. And the way you look at the guy says a lot more than just lust. So have fun. You never know… he might be _the one!_ Toodles!”

You shake your head as you look at your phone. It was a bit irritating, but at the same time, you’d often use that enhancement for better times in the bed anyway.

You feel a punch of arousal rise from your gut, and you loosen your hold on your phone. The thing fell on the floor which made you curse out. Just when you reached for it, another hand took it. You immediately look up to see an unknown guy looking at your phone.

”Nice screensaver.” The guy said, and you simply answer with a quick ”Thanks.” Before reaching out to grab it but the guy moved it away from you.

”Can I get my phone back?” you utter.

”If you give me your number, I’ll give it back.”

”No, thank you. I don’t give my number to creeps.” You answer.

”You little bitch.” The guy suddenly grabbed your wrist. ”You try to sound fierce now, but let’s see what you sound like in b—“

“Hey, let her go.” You immediately look at the source of the voice. Your eyes widened when you saw the guy of interest make his appearance.

“Mind your own business, pal. This is between my girl and me.”

“She looks uncomfortable. So I’m asking you to—“

Since the creep looked away, you took that chance to grab your phone and kick his nuts. The guy grunted in pain, falling on his knees as his hands reached for the middle of his legs. 

The guy of interest was surprised by what you did, but you knew better than to stay at the scene of the crime.

“Run!” You told him, holding on to his wrist as you pull him out of there.

Running out into the open, you both gasped for air. You heard him chuckle. “You… were great back there.”

You licked your lips while you continued to gasp for air. You close your eyes tightly, trying to control the urge that was whispering sweet nothings in your ear. Telling you to take the chance and devour the prey before you.

“Hey… are you alright?”

“No. I’m not.”

“What’s wrong?”

Your eyes focused on those luscious lips that were asking you something. You couldn’t do anything but bite your lip, restraining yourself.

But all that restraint went down the drain when the guy moved his face closer to you. What's worse was, his hand landed on your back.

“Hey, talk to me.”

Your eyes narrowed down to his lips. “Ah fuck it.” You mumble before cupping his face and landing your lips on his. The softness of his lips sent a tickle of content in you. You want more, your body’s screaming more, but you immediately pull away from him when you realize what you just did.

“S-sorry I…” You utter, but the guy just looked at you absentmindedly. Seeing the lack of reaction, you feel your body pressing you to do it again. But you denied the need.

“I… think I drank too much.” You lied.

You notice a pretty blush of pink fill his cheeks. He looked away, embarrassed to stare at you in the eyes. “I-is that so? Then… do you… need help going home?”

“I’d love that… But if I ask you to bring me home, I might do more than just a kiss.” You feel your heart do a double flip when his face turned red.

You pinch your legs to control your urges, but it was getting hard to do so when he looked so cute with that blush on his face.

“But I wouldn’t really mind if it's you. I’d rather it be you than some creep.” You bait out before turning around. “Bye, gorgeous.”

You push yourself to walk away from. Though deep down, you wish that he’d go with you.

“How far is your place…?”

You halt your steps before looking back at him. “A bus away.” You lied.

“My pad’s near. You can crash there tonight.”

You bite your lip to stop the impending smile from making its appearance. “If you’ll have me.”

“Let’s go.” He called out, walking towards you with an outreached hand.

You raise your own hand and grab his. You feel his arm over your shoulders, but he immediately retracted it.

You look at him in confusion when he pulled his hand away from your grasp. Color you surprise when you saw the guy remove his suit jacket to place it over your shoulders. “Your shoulders were cold.”

You let out a smile. “Thanks… Uhm…” You look at him with expecting eyes.

“Ah… uhm. My name’s Kim Hanbin.”

“Thanks, Hanbin. I’m Y/n.” You greet with a sweet smile.

You feel a sense of comfort when you feel his arm around your shoulders, supporting you while you walked.


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word, his home was just outside the university gates which was both convenient and burdensome.

By this time, the full effects of the enhancement hit you like a storm. You could feel your insides trembling for something to fill it. You could also feel your body becoming more and more sensitive with his touches.

“Sorry for the wait.” Hanbin called out, reaching out his hand again.

You stop yourself from making a snide comment since the guy was just too cute for his own good. When you held his hand, his eyes darted down to it. Gone was the cold that once surrounded you, you felt hot to the touch that it was easily mistaken for a fever.

“You’re hot.” He comments, worry apparent on his voice.

“Well… Thanks.” You utter with a smile.

“I-I mean…”

“Shhh… Some things are better left misunderstood.” You whisper, poking his cheek before stepping into his bachelor’s pad.

Contrary to other places you’ve gone to, his place was divine. There was minimal clutter and the place was clean. Grey hardwood floors covered the pad’s floors. There was a small set of stairs behind the couch leading to a covered wall that’s probably a loft, which you assume is his bedroom. Behind the TV in front of the couch were ceiling tall windows that were covered with black-out curtains. Just under the loft is the kitchen and two doors right beside each other adjacent to a black fridge that stood beside a sink and a stove.

Aside from the books and notes on the coffee table, the place looked like something out of a magazine. The white couch that you weren’t sure if it was made of leather or suede caught your attention. You could see how he valued his space, it was well kept and organized.

“It’s…” You stammer, trying to think of a word that would suffice. “It’s cozy.” You settle for the word since it felt like home. A place you’d want to return to yet… something inside you told you it’s not a good idea.

“Thanks.” You hear him answer as the door clicked shut. “I should get you some water.”

“No. I’m thirsty for something else.” You answer, turning around to face him. The suit he placed in your shoulders fell on the floor the moment you turned.

Your lips found his, locking in a kiss. When your bodies collided, Hanbin was pushed back to the door and yet he didn’t push you away or stop you.

In fact, his hands landed right on your hips while you yield into his plush lips. You know the enhancement heightened your arousal, but you notice how different it was with Hanbin. You feel this uncontrollable desire wrapping around you, shoving you to the man of your interest. And no matter how much you want to get out from that grasp, it was swallowing you whole to tie you down to Hanbin.

“Shit, why the fuck do you taste so good…?” You whisper.

Hanbin couldn’t even utter a reply because you capture his lips again. His touches felt like hot stones massaging your body, easing you to relax into his hold. Your hand against his nape fell down to reach for the buttons of his dress shirt. You wanted to rip that thing off him but you weren’t sure you wanted to destroy such a gorgeous looking dress shirt on him. Pulling it away from him, you take in the beauty of his muscles carved like a sculpture to his body. Your hand slide back up from holding his torso to tighten its hold on Hanbin’s nape, but you try your best to pull away from the kiss and ask for, “Bed.”

Both of you were deeply invested into the kiss that you didn’t question why he was so out of it. He didn’t seem to notice the question, but his eyes wandered into the pad to look the stairs. Hating that you’d have to go up stairs at this point was a hassle, so you decide to pull him to the couch. That place was surely more comfortable than the back of the door.

Pulling him there, you work your way with his button and zipper. But you put a halt on your hands as you look back at him.

“I’ll be crossing the line now.” You utter.

He nodded, ever so slightly, giving you the go signal to carry on. You couldn’t help but giggle inside, knowing how cute the guy could be.

You slowly unbutton his jeans before working your way through his zipper. Yanking down his pants to reveal his massive package. You could feel your mouth salivating at what’s in store for you.

Your gaze moved up and it was welcomed with eyes awaiting your next move. Though you know there were no other exchanges done between you, the fact that he took you into his home despite the warning you issued made you realize he was allowing you access to more than what you bargained for.

Your fingers walked along his body to reach for his shoulder, pushing him to sit on the couch. As inviting as it was to see him open for grabs, you didn’t want to miss the opportunity to pleasure him. A man with virtue returns the favor and you were undoubtedly giving him a favor he’ll never forget.

You ease yourself between his legs, kneeling in front of him as you lowered your head toward his erection. The first contact always brought the best reaction and his was by far the best you’ve ever heard. Hanbin’s voice was muffled into the back of his wrist but you felt that whine stretched into your body. It was enough to deliver his feelings, he liked it.

You slowly move your way up only to slam your mouth back down. You could barely reach for his base, but you were determined to listen to more moans coming out of him. You slowly ease down, letting his size run deeper to reach your throat. You hear another wet drenching moan as hands reached for your head. He sounded so fucking good that it blew your mind away. You pull back, letting his hands know that you’re not pushing further. But instead, you start bobbing your head to coat his erection. You want him to lose himself into that feeling, letting his arousal take over to enjoy what you were doing.

And that’s exactly how it went.

Hanbin’s moans became your fuel to hasten your pace, moving faster so he can enjoy your mouth. The quicker you were, the more disgruntled his moans became. You could feel his hand squeezing your shoulders. He was enjoying it and you were content, knowing that you made him feel that way. You pull out with a pop before licking his length. You concentrate on the tip, letting your tongue roll around before sucking it hard. You hear him gasp before grunting.

You give it one more lick before standing, taking in the full view of Hanbin’s state. He was high on desire and you could clearly see how his erection was throbbing for a release.

You pull down your panties, leaving a clear trail of your nectar as it dripped out of you. Straddling the guy, you place yourself just on top of his shaft, prepared to swallow his length. You gasp when Hanbin pulled you closer to him, reaching for your lips to go for another bout of needy kisses. You get too absorbed in the feeling that you slowly move down. The kiss was broken as you let out an earful moan as he invaded you. You see Hanbin closing his eyes, feeling your tightness around him.

A gasp escaped your lips when you reach the base, he was definitely more blessed than others you’ve done it with. And it wasn’t just that, the way his skin felt like fire burning your insides into surrender, it felt so good that there’s no way it’s just the enhancements doing all of this.

His hands felt like iron on your skin, loosening your muscles into an intoxicating breath of euphoria. You feel it, rising inside you. And though you’ve just begun, you know that once you start moving, a journey will start to unravel, and you might never want it to stop.

“Ugh… You feel so good…” You whisper into his ear. It wasn’t long before he answered you, making you want to hear more. “You feel so good too.”

You feel your insides stir, his erection churning you from the inside as it throbbed with anticipation. The heat emanated from inside you, rippling into your body as your lips let out moans of pleasure. Your body felt glorious as it bounced on top of him, grinding into his length.

A new sensation pushed you into the pit of lust when his hands reached for your erect nubs, groping them as he looked at you with half lidded eyes. You see his lip under his teeth, bitten to seduce you even though you were already giving him all of you. Well, _most_ of what you can offer.

You grab his shoulders to support your body as you ride him like a bull on rodeo drive. Each press into his base earns a mouthful of moan from your lips. It was exhilarating and your heart felt like it was about to explode.

There was something about the way Hanbin held your cheek, the way he pulled you closer to him so he could kiss you. There was something about the way he held your lower back, something about it made you feel like he wanted to be in control. To be the one moving for you, instead of the other way around. You feel it inside your gut, and you were usually right.

This time it was no different.

You feel him shift from your position. His strong arms laying you beside him as he hovered over you. You could feel the warmth of his body pressed close to you as his thrusts delivered a whole different excitement that popped throughout your system. You feel his shaft reaching deeper, hitting a spot that made you yelp.

And though you could tell that he wasn’t experienced, _what with the missionary position_ , he was a fast learner. The spot that made you yelped was attacked like a rabid dog, reaching back to it with a bite. You let out a wail that stuck through your throat as he continued his attack on that spot.

The sensation of his length pulling in and out of you was making you lose your mind, and the way it throbbed as you called out his name excited you even further. You wondered if he had any narcissistic side to him but you may not know until the end of your high. But that may not be until the start of morning when the sun shines brightly in the sky.

Though you were distracted, he was quick to pull you back into concentrating to him. He wanted the attention you gave him. He looked back at you to kiss you, lips locking back to melt against yours. The whole thing felt so different, so _raw_ that there was a whisper at the back of your mind telling you to _keep him_.

It was quiet and easy to disregard, especially since a massive size was right inside your hole, plugging it. You feel an agitating feeling from the pit of your stomach, trying to rush out of you. It wanted to be free of its constraints and let go.

“I’m almost…” Hanbin whispered, earning your attention.

“Just cum inside… I have pills.” You drawled back.

You feel him pulsate inside you, the excitement conveyed physically. You’d normally laugh in these circumstances but you, too, were drowning in the feeling of ecstasy that you could only let out moans of satisfaction.

It was the first time.

You feel heat gush inside you and a wet sensation coat around your hole. You body trembled as you feel your own high surge right through you.

You were surprised, shocked, that you came at the same time as he did. It was the first time you’ve ever felt that. And now, you felt spent. Tired. But still horny.

“Is… Are you… okay?” Hanbin’s voice pulled you back to reality. The sex was amazing albeit the unromantic setting and basic position that you two were in.

“More than.” You smiled, holding his cheek to give him a quick peck on the lips. “I don’t suppose you keep tissues lying around somewhere near here?”

The moment he stammered, you immediately smiled. “I’m gonna need some.”

He slowly pulled out and hurriedly reached for a box of Kleenex hiding under the coffee table. You weren’t sure why its there but he kindly pulled a few pieces to wipe you. You feel heat invade your cheeks as you hold his wrist. “I’ll… I’ll do it.”

You slowly lift yourself from the couch while cupping your core with the tissue. “Uhh… washroom?” You ask and he immediately answers with the directions. You head over there to clean yourself up and the moment you look at the mirror, you saw the biggest smile you have ever done in your life. It was odd, Hanbin shouldn’t have that kind of effect on you.

He was a man you were interested in. You didn’t even know his name until just moments ago. Sure, you had him inside you but it felt like you were expecting more. You shake the smile out of your lips as you concentrate on cleaning yourself.

The moment you come out of the washroom, you notice that Hanbin was already changed into his inside clothes. He was waiting near the washroom with clothes on his hands.

“I-I thought it would be better if you spent the night over. I can just sleep at the couch and—” Hanbin started but you immediately cut him off. “I think it’s a little bit late to say that, don’t you?”

You couldn’t help but smile at the guy’s dorky side. It was a breath of fresh air from the arrogance you’ve been dating. So far, Hanbin was the only one you’ve been interested in that didn’t seem too full of it.

“Oh… right. Yeah.” He said, smiling back at you.

You look at the clothes before thinking of something naughty. You lift your dress up, taking it off your body. You saw Hanbin’s surprised face as you stood there with your bra as the only cover for your body. He gaped at you as you changed in front of him. You reach out a hand to ask for the clothes on his hand.

“Should’ve taken it off a while ago.” You mumble to yourself and notice that he swallowed, evident by the way his adam’s apple moved, before handing you his clothes. You reach for his shirt alone before wearing it. The shirt’s fit was big, reaching down to your thighs. You probably didn’t notice but the very idea of you wearing his shirt stirred Hanbin’s insides. Though, admittedly, you know that every man loved it when their girl wore their shirts.

“Would you mind if I washed my clothes here?” You smile at him and he just shakes his head.

You passed him to reach for your panty that’s silently laying on the ground near the couch. As you did so, Hanbin’s shirt lifted up to expose your round behind. Hanbin looked away, fighting the turmoil that was brewing inside him. You felt proud at what you did, of course it was all intentional.

“Can you show me where your washer is?” You ask and Hanbin guides you to where it is.

You throw in your dress and your panty but just before Hanbin could close it, you hold his wrist. “I have one more.” You mention and the look of realization that washed over his face was so cute you felt like it warranted a kiss. So you lean forward, leaving a peck on his lips as you unhook your bra and stealthily pull it off you even with the shirt on. You throw it in alongside the others and you finally let go of Hanbin’s wrist.

The guy closed the doors before putting in a detergent. Just before he could press it to run, you stop him again.

“It’s kind of wasteful if its just my stuff in there. Don’t you have laundry to wash?” You ask him and he stammers to answer.

“Or we can always do that tomorrow. Wanna head to the bed now?”

“Ah… Sure. We can… we can head to the room.”

If the living room was already cozy, his bedroom was pleasantly welcoming aside from the mirrors. A queen-sized bed was situated at the center of the loft against the wall. To the right was several mirrors which you could assume as his cabinet. Right behind the mirrored wall was another door. To the left of his bed was his computer desk that was full of gadgets. What made you smile is the bed that was filled with pillows upon pillows and a large black blanket that would probably be about a King size. You also notice the double casement window on top of the bed. The lack of curtain made you smirk.

“Uhh… right. The pillows.” Hanbin called out but before he could go and remove them, you hold his arm. “It’s fine. It’s looks really comfortable as it is.”

“Oh… uh, alright.”

“And if you don’t mind me asking, what’s behind the mirrors?”

“It’s the closet. The owner said that his son used to live here, and he wanted mirrors on the closet doors. I guess he was narcissist or something.” Hanbin joked, earning a chuckle out of you.

“They probably took a while to getting used to, huh?” You teased and Hanbin could only snicker while he nodded.

“So… shall we?” You uttered, stepping closer to the bed.

Hanbin switched the lights off before heading to the other side of the bed.

You lift the comforter and smiled at the abundance of pillows on the bed. Moving some, you snuggle into the bed along with Hanbin. Leaving no space between the two of you, you snuggle close to him and he pulls you into a tight embrace.

“Good night.” You whisper.

“Good night… Y/n.”

As you settle close to him, you feel something hard poking you. “Is that just me or are you that excited to be in bed with me?” You tease, passing your leg on the hardness. “Do you…?”

You don’t get to finish the question nor do you hear an answer because you feel lips against yours. As the night grew deep, so did he inside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> Sorry for my late update. Honestly, I forgot about this but thankfully my drunk self saved me. hahaha!
> 
> Anyway, hope yall like it! I'd really appreciate comments and if yall want me to continue this. lol.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

You stir awake due to the bright sunlight that peeked through the window. You let out a sigh, stubbornly hating the fact that you were awakened because of it.

You were about to grumble when you saw the rays of the sun land on Hanbin’s face. The guy was amazing, both by looks and his performance. Though he didn’t have much technique, you were blown away by how he could make you cum alongside him.

You couldn’t help but stare at him as the sunlight accentuated his beauty. You couldn’t lie, he looked like a person taken out of a magazine. He was _that_ gorgeous. You were amazed that the guy could sleep through the brightness of the sun. But it could also be because he’s used to it.

Last night felt like a dream. More so because of what happened at the bed. You feel your cheeks turn hot when you remembered how he peppered your body with kisses. It was hot, steamy, and sweet. It was different from the usual aggressive sex that you spent with others. It was a direct contrast, to be exact. Hanbin felt like emotions coming to life. Each time his hand touched you, it felt like you didn’t want him to stop. You wanted him to cover you with all of him.

And it scared you.

How could someone you barely know, open the door of your heart and pull out emotions that you didn’t know you could feel in bed? It wasn’t just your body that reacted to his, your emotions welcomed him with open arms. It was different, nerve-wracking.

But despite the negativity you thought, your body still stayed. You hand unconsciously reached for his cheek, caressing it and successfully waking him.

He kissed your palm before lifting his eyelids to look at you.

You feel your heart hammer inside your chest when you saw his eyes flutter open. There was this lump that formed inside your throat, stopping you from breathing. He was ethereal under the bright sunlight.

“Good morning.” He drawled with a low morning voice that just turned you on.

“Morning…” You answered, earning back the ability to breathe.

There was silence as you looked into each other’s eyes. It wasn’t awkward, it felt comforting like a drop of dew into a barren desert. Calming. Relaxing. Drenching.

“You’re so lively even after what we did last night.” You tease him when you feel a graze of something hard press against your thigh. You shift your position, moving from lying on your stomach to face him.

“It rises with the sun.” Hanbin jokes with his pearly whites making its appearance.

You couldn’t help but laugh at him. It was clever even though it sounded innocent. It was so refreshing to have this kind of man in front of you that your emotions go overdrive, wanting more and more of him.

You suddenly hear your phone ring just when he was leaning closer to you. You groaned, thinking that you would have to go down to get it but Hanbin reached for his computer desk to grab your purse for you. You whisper a thank you before looking at your phone. Just when you were about to answer, the ringing stopped.

Several missed calls and texts surprised you. Were you too out of it last night to hear any of it?

Most of the missed calls were from your boyfriend, who you ditched last night after he offered to bed you. The other missed calls were from your lovely best friend who probably didn’t see you in your dorm. The texts were mostly from your boyfriend who was waiting for you in the hotel room and you hated how he thought of you as his property through his texts. You felt bile trying to rise into your throat as you read through his texts. It was disgusting.

“You alright?” Hanbin called out, noticing the discomfort in your face.

“Actually… I have a confession. I have a boyfriend.” You let out and you see the disappointment cross Hanbin’s face. But before he could say anything else, you show him the texts that came from your boyfriend.

Hey buttercup where are you?

My dick’s ready for you.

*attached picture*

Cant wait to ram it inside your pussy

Where are you?

Hey

Hey

Where are you?

Are you trying to act like a little bitch now?

I can’t believe you fucking ditched me slut.

But Hanbin held your hand, stopping you from going through the rest.

“Men are supposed to respect women… I can’t tell you who to date but… why him?” He asked you.

“It’s a fling. He said he liked me and we started dating. As you can see, I’m not really a conservative girl. Basing it off what last night.” You explained but Hanbin’s eyes had questions and you could see it. “I was planning to break up with him, but I just haven’t had the chance to.”

There was clarity in Hanbin’s eyes. “Would it be alright if I called him right now?”

Hanbin pulled you close to him, spooning you into his warmth. “I’ll be right here.” He whispered which sent a shiver down your spine.

You dial your boyfriend’s number but you feel distracted by the poking pole that stood behind you. Of course, the notion was sweet since he was hugging you, but it was also arousing.

_“So now you decide to fucking call.”_

_“Let’s break up.”_ You say right away.

_“Are you fucking kidding me?! You ditched me last night and instead of giving me an explanation, you’re breaking up with me?! Where the fuck are you right now?! Let’s talk.”_

_“There’s nothing to talk about. I’m breaking up with you. And that’s it.”_

You end the call before he could even say anything else. You look at your phone and it rings with his caller id clearly on the display. You decline the call and turn switch it to silent. Putting it back into your purse after declining another call.

“Is that really alright? Wouldn’t he… do something to you?” Hanbin asked, his breath grazing your neck.

“He doesn’t know where I live and he doesn’t know my schedule. He doesn’t even know who my friends and classmates are. The only place we could possibly meet is at the cafeteria.” You answer, trying to distract yourself from the arousal that’s knocking right into your body.

“Hmm… You can always call me if he tries anything with you.” Hanbin whispered, snuggling his face on the crook of your neck.

You let out a shaky breath, it was getting harder and harder to control that arousal from eating at you.

“Ah… wait, I need to call Allie.” You remembered. “She might be worried.”

“Allie?” Hanbin repeated the name.

“She’s my best friend and my unofficial roommate who sleeps in my dorm more than she does hers.” You chuckle.

He smiled, and you could clearly feel it along your skin. The way his lips lifted and with how your skin moistened at the contact with his teeth. “Mm… Yeah… You should call her.”

You feel your body shiver as he cupped a mouthful of skin into his. Sucking it ever so lightly. If you didn’t know any better, it was as if he was teasing you with how solemn he licked you.

You reached back for your phone and realize its better to just block your ex-boyfriend’s number instead of getting a mountain of texts and missed calls. You did so, before he could even call you again. Letting out a shaky sigh, you called Allie.

The lips that were on the crook of your neck, now left kissed your nape.

“Hanbin…” You called out, unintentionally sounding desperate. The need was there and Hanbin understood it the wrong way.

_“Hey girl! You’re actually alive?!”_

You hear Allie’s voice on the other line just as you let out a moan when Hanbin nibbled on your nape.

_“Girl, don’t tell me you called me just to let me hear that sex going on in the background.”_

_“N-no. Sorry, Allie… let me just…”_ You answer the phone before looking at Hanbin with puppy eyes, begging him to stop.

“Hanbin, just give me a minute.” You whisper to the guy behind you who answered with the most satisfying hum you have ever heard.

_“Please tell me that Hanbin is the guy you were eye-fucking every time you saw him.”_

You could hear Allie smiling even through the phone. It only made you shake your head.

_“Ugh, Allie I wasn’t—”_ You stopped, unable to fire back from what Allie just said.

_“Oh come on, you were practically drooling while looking at him and I mean—”_

_“You’re getting that bag you want, Allie. I know that’s what you’re thinking right now.”_ You stop her from saying more than necessary.

_“Ooh, getting right to the point huh? I know, I know, you two are probably naked under the sheets getting started with your bed tango but I just wanted to make sure you’re alive. So since I heard from you, I am letting you go. Have fun with Hanbin!”_

You close your eyes before biting your lips. You swear you love your best friend, but sometimes you question how much you love her.

“Sorry. Uhh… where were we?” You started, glancing at the guy behind you who had a playful grin on his face. “Oh… Don’t tell me you heard that.”

“Maybe.” He smiled, leaning forward to plant a kiss to your cheek.

“You heard it didn’t you?”

“I didn’t hear much… Just that you were eye-fucking me every time you saw me and that you were practically _drooling_.” The way the last word slid out of his lips with a dark undertone accompanying it made your skin crawl with anticipation.

It was obvious that he was teasing you but instead of getting irritated, it felt pleasant. Natural. You lick your lips, trying to come up with a snarky remark but your body was stubbornly melting along his hold. It was already prepared to welcome him back inside you.

“Fuck, you’re too irresistible.” You gave in, turning around to face him. His lips against yours as your hand travelled along his body, pulling him closer to yours as your bodies melded against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update!
> 
> Just wanted to put out these two chapters for yall to enjoy!  
> Hope yall like it. Would really appreciate a comment if you could leave one.  
> Hit Kudos if you liked it.  
> Check out my other works too if you're up for it.
> 
> -Kimi


	5. Chapter 5

You were back in your dorm room by the time the afternoon settled in the sky. The peaceful space that you worked hard on to make it as comfortable as possible. You look at the bomber jacket that Hanbin lent you, since you refused to get the suit jacket that he offered. This was cute and it smelled so much like him.

Smiling to yourself, you toss the jacket into your own laundry. Changing into your inside clothes, you bring your laundry and wash it. Since your dress now smells like Hanbin’s laundry detergent, you wanted to return his jacket smelling like yours. 

You go back into your room and smile at the comfortable space you’ve made. The bed that was settled at the edge of the room as just a short way out of the window’s left edge. The hopper window was located opposite the door while the right side of the dorm stood your wardrobe adjacent to the desk and the television stand. Right in front of the television stand is your couch.

After a good scrub down from the baths, you take your dried laundry and head back into your room. You just finished fixing your laundry when you heard that usual knock on the door.

You were quick to adjust. Closing the door after Allie’s loud greeting. Letting her in, you immediately head over to your desk to continue the notes you were working on prior to the party.

Allie smiles while looking at you. You try your best to concentrate on your notes, but it was getting harder when you could practically see your best friend’s shit-eating grin from you peripheral.

“Oh, come on Allie! I still haven’t finished my report because of that stupid acquaintance party. Give me a break!” You complain, though a smile was also coming out of your lips.

“I don’t know girl. You don’t just come home looking all fresh like a newly watered flower without telling me what went down. You know this girl isn’t gonna settle for silence.” Allie says, smiling at you.

You sigh, giving up on the project proposal on your desk. “Fine.” You turn your attention towards Allie, who was prepared beyond belief to listen to your personal life.

“I actually met a creep while waiting for him outside the bathroom. The guy tried to ask for my number but… when I said no he grabbed me by the wrist and all bullshit.” You start explaining.

“Oh my God! And he came to rescue you just when that happened?” Allie predicted, hands excitedly cupping her face while smiling. The excitement apparent on her face.

“Yeah. He… He did. And then I kicked the guy’s balls while he was distracted and we ran off. Eventually I kissed him because of that enhancement you gave me.” You continued after rolling your eyes.

“Oh but you two ended up having sex anyway.” She said in a matter-of-fact voice that made you shake your head.

“Yeah… Yeah we did. He brought me home to his bachelor’s pad and we did it there. I slept over and then did it again the morning after. Oh and I broke it off with _the boyfriend._ ” You ended.

You notice the look of surprise in Allie’s face. Of course she’d look surprised, you never slept over any of your ex-boyfriend’s houses. Sure, you go there to have sex but never to sleep.

“You _slept_ over? Like… sleep? Actual sleep, like close your eyes and your mind drifts away to dreamland sleep?” Allie asks.

“Yeah… Actually. I fell asleep after a really, really sensual sex.” You cringe when remember how that night just melted you into the arms of Hanbin. You felt like your bodies were intertwined together and that nothing could ever pull you two apart.

You notice how Allie didn’t give a snide remark after what you just said. You look up to see that the teasing smile that Allie had moments before was lost and only a solemn one stayed.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” You asked her.

“He’s different, isn’t he?” She said, as if knowing something you don’t.

“Well… not really but—”

“Woman, you slept over. You. You, who has never even gotten a wink of proper sleep anywhere aside from your own bed, slept at another person’s bed. And that person is a man. So… yeah, I’d say he’s different.” She says, her tone different from the usual sassiness that you were used to.

“You should keep him.” Allie added.

You shake your head, trying to deny it. “He’s not a pet. And I don’t think I can keep someone like him tied to me. Like… look at me? Why would he want to be with a bitch like me? I sleep around, I’ve had more boyfriends than I could remember and I’m…”

“An amazing person who he had sex with despite all that bullshit you just spit out.” Allie answered back. “Plus, look at this.” She rose from her chair, heading over to a hangered bomber jacket hanging on your wardrobe door. “You even brough home his jacket and _washed_ it for him. You never wash your ex boyfriend’s stuff. NEVER.”

“I just think that I should return it clean. He looks like he’s a clean freak so I washed it.” You reasoned.

“Oh, come on girl! It’s so obvious that he’s different from the other guys you’ve gone out with. So keep him! I’m telling you this.” Allie pushed.

“But what if he finds out who I really am, and he doesn’t want me?”

“Isn’t there only one way to find that out?” She uttered, raising her brows at you as she raised the bomber jacket.

\---

Hanbin opened the door with a bright smile on his face. It was so cute that it made you feel like running away instead of telling him the truth about you. After Allie told you to confront the guy, you spent a good day and a half to think about what to do.

Come Monday, you texted him what time he would be at home. You scheduled a meeting with him since you were free the rest of the day after submitting your assignments. The afternoon was the best time to meet, which was now where you were. In front of his pad with a paper bag on your hand and a shoulder bag.

“Hey Y/n. Come in. I’m sorry if it’s a mess.” He excused, letting you into his pad.

You smile at him as you entered. The usual messy coffee table greeted you with a few stuff on the couch that looked like book references.

“Are you writing a report?” You ask and he nods.

“Yeah… Sorry, it’s a disaster in here.” He tells you, closing the door. “Uh, let me just get this off the couch.” He uttered, placing the books on the table instead.

You don’t understand why there’s this sudden heaviness on your shoulders as you approached the couch. You don’t usually feel this tense when you’re about to tell a guy about yourself. But then again, you use that to push away suitors and boyfriends that you want to severe ties with. Yet with Hanbin, you wanted to continue with the façade, cover your true nature and pretend like you can mask it off as nothing.

“Do you want a drink? I have some—”

“Hanbin… let’s… would you mind sitting down. I, I need to talk to you.” You utter, heart hammering inside your chest with the words NERVOUS etched inside it.

“Is… there something wrong?” You notice the drop in Hanbin’s mood. Worry now filled his face which made you part you lips to tell him it’s okay. But… was it?

“No… No. It’s, I just… I just wanted to tell you… uhm…” You stammer, unsure how to start or what to say.

“Are you trying to break off with me too?” Hanbin asked with a tone that grazed your heart with guilt.

“No that’s not it. I mean… I hope we can stay the same but, but I want to be honest with you. I-I’m…” You take a deep breath before looking back at him. “I really, really like this. Whatever we have right now, or, rather, whatever we did. But I don’t think you’d agree to just be with someone like me who… who sleeps around and collects boyfriends after boyfriends because I want to have that label on me. I feel like it’s gonna be a waste of your time but you’re such an amazing guy and—”

“What’s so wrong about that?” He asks, halting you from continuing. “You look down on yourself too much, Y/n. You have so much to good in you. So what if you’ve done all of those…? It doesn’t mean you’re a bad person.”

“No… You don’t understand… I’m…”

“Like I said… Are you trying to break it off with me?” He asked again.

“Of course, I don’t want to, but… but I don’t know if you understand what I’m saying. The reason that I’ve never been with a boyfriend long enough is because I get tired of them easily. I don’t feel anything towards any of them and I just like the label that comes with them. I’m just a…”

“Is that the same for me?”

You stop talking. You were unsure what to tell him. Was he different? Or was he just another fling that you wanted to taste?

You felt restless and then you remember what Allie told you.

_He’s different, isn’t he?_

“I, I don’t know but… Allie says you’re different from the others.” You confess.

“Different how?” He asked, studying your eyes that couldn’t look directly at him.

“I… I can’t sleep just anywhere. I’m unable to sleep anywhere unless it’s my own bed and yet I…” You trail along, letting Hanbin finish the sentence for you. “Slept over here.”

“Yeah… Allie says that there must be something different so I… I wanted to come clean and let you know what type of person I am. Because I don’t… I don’t want lose that connection we had.”

Those words didn’t seem sufficient for you but to Hanbin it was enough. It was enough for him to pull you into his arms, wrapping you into a tight embrace. You could feel his heart thumping in unison against yours. It was magical how your hearts were dancing into the same rhythm, tapping into each chests with a beat that hastened each second.

“To be honest, I’ve already heard all of that.” He confessed. You gasp internally, but he still continued to hug you. “But not all of the rumors were true.”

“What if they are?” You ask him.

“Then I’ll just have to know more about you to find out if they are.” Hanbin answered without a second thought.

It was like he was determined to know you and it made you curious. Someone like him wouldn’t just risk it for you. You pull yourself away from him, looking right at him. “Please don’t tell me that you have feelings for me…”

The pained look in his eyes were enough. You didn’t need to hear his confession because it was futile. Whatever connection you two had was amazing, it was irreplaceable and you might never have that kind of connection with anyone ever again but this… The point of him liking someone like you who would get rid of someone after using them… it was horrible.

“You… don’t want me to?”

“I don’t. I’m happy to know someone like you can exist as a part of my life but I can’t have someone like you falling for me.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I’m not someone who bases things on my emotions. I’m someone who enjoys connecting bodies with others and having fun with the labels but…” You stood up, unsure what to tell him at this point. “I enjoy having boyfriends because of the label. I like the way I could just show them off and let go of them when I’m done. But with you… I admit that you are different from them, but I would rather keep you in my life as someone who enjoys doing those things with me rather than someone I could throw away.”

“I don’t understand what’s different between them.” Hanbin asked.

“What I’m trying to say is… I like you as someone to share the bed with. But I can’t return any feelings you have for me. That also goes with the guys that I date. That’s what this is about. I can discard someone when I get tired of them, when I’m done with our label. That’s why… that’s why I don’t want to label whatever’s between us.”

You see the confusion still filling Hanbin’s face. There was evidence of pain residing behind it and you know it’s entirely because of you.

You feel a prick of guilt through your conscience. Or was it even guilt? You haven’t had much experience with your own emotions that it’s hard to define what you felt. Hanbin, on the other hand, made you feel emotion that you don’t normally feel. You deny it, with your whole being. Hanbin may be someone _different_ but you don’t think he’s _special._

“So… what you’re trying to say is… You want to continue having sex with me, but you’ll also be going out with other guys all because of a label?” You notice how his eyes turned condescending and for the first time since you’ve met him, you felt weak.

You wanted to confirm the words he just said but the words were stuck in your throat as you stared at his eyes. They were brutal yet you could still feel it begging for an answer. And then you couldn’t say it. Your lips were shut tight and your body refused to listen to what you thought was right.

You feel his hand against yours, holding it with such warmth that you feel defenseless against him. You want to melt into his hold and capture him into a tight embrace, but you held it all in. You want him to know what’s in store for him if he agrees. But isn’t it too savage of you to ask him as your sex partner while you parade others as your boyfriend?

“Is that really what you want…?” You hear him whisper, a tone lower than the voice you’ve heard him use. You knew that there was something threatening along his words yet they only served as a trigger to arouse you.

You watch him pull your hand near his lips, leaving a warm peck as he looked right back at you. “Tell me, Y/n. Is that what you’re here for?”

You close your eyes, hoping to break away from the spell that his eyes enchanted you with. You could hear your heart racing inside your chest, and you hated the feeling of not knowing what emotions was coming out of you. This is what’s different about Hanbin, and though you deny it so much with Allie, you _know_ she was telling the truth. Because whether you admit it or not, Hanbin pulled out emotions out of you without even trying.

Swallowing the lump from your throat, you lick your dry lips to moisten them. Hoping that it was what you finally needed to open your lips and speak. “Yes. Yes, that’s exactly what I’m here for.”

The glaze of pain that colored Hanbin’s eyes shot an arrow right through your chest. It clenched your heart as if planning to break it apart. He looks down, contemplating on the words you just said. You feel his hold on your hand loosen, as if giving up on you. There was no need to hear his rejection, because the look on his face was enough of an answer.

You took that opportunity to pull your hand away from his. “Then… I guess we’ll just have to end it here.”

Hanbin whipped his head up to look at you. Though you could see it in his eyes that he has so many things he wants to say, _so many questions_ , he doesn’t let it out. He continued to look at you, words muffled in his brain without letting out anything.

“Your-your jacket’s in the paper bag…” You say, turning your back at him. You feel him shift from the couch, standing up to stop you.

“Wait… please let me—”

You look down, not wanting to turn to him but when you heard words come out of his lips you stopped him.

“Would you be able to kiss me even if I’ve just had sex with another guy?” You question, without looking back at him.

There was no answer that followed. Though people often say that silence means yes, it was only truly a yes if they utter so. Without hearing a word from him, you took that as his answer. “We can just pretend that nothing happened between us. Let’s just forget about everything and go back to how things were.”

The moment you left his pad, you feel your heart clench in pain. It was the first time you’ve ever needed to cry but you deny that you know why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING /// CAUTION /// Trigger Warning**
> 
> **Chapter includes sensitive content.  
>  attempted sexual assault, slut shaming**
> 
> **Please be advised. I tried not to put it into too much detail but it is there.  
> **  
>  (italics contain the TW)

Allie fainted. An exaggeration. She gasped, gaped, and almost threw out the certificate of friendship you had, _if you had one_ , out into the garbage disposal. To say that she was angry was an understatement, she was furious.

The two of you were eating at the Art Department Cafeteria when you told her about the exchange between you and Hanbin yesterday. The look of shock she had on her face disappeared in a flash and was replaced with anger.

“You literally pushed him into a corner!” Allie blasted. “You can’t just do that to someone! And he was so nice!”

“How do you even know that he’s nice?” You ask, eyeing Allie with suspicion.

“Don’t you even know anything about him?” Allie asked you.

“Should… I?” You asked, unsure why Allie was acting like this suddenly.

“Ugh! You are the worst. I thought you liked him because he was everything your boyfriends weren’t. Turns out you really were just eyeing him for a good fucking, huh?”

You flinch at the tone Allie was using while talking to you. It was different, not the usual Allie that joked about the oddest of things.

This, this tone was what she used when she’s disappointed in you. Spitting at your face until she found it enough. It was rare for your best friend to act this way. She’s always with you through thick and thin but now, it felt like she’s slipping away.

“Al… I’m sorry.” You whisper, even though you’re unsure why you should be apologizing you just can’t help but do it.

“Y/n, do you even know why I’m disappointed right now?” Allie asked you, landing her arms on the table.

You swallow the lump in your throat. You were sure that any answer would be futile since Allie can smell a lie from a mile away. Though you tried to think of a good reason, Allie took your silence as your answer.

“Girl… I’m so disappointed in you because it just feels like you used the kid. He’s a freshman who’s studying music and has been actively joining volunteer work. The reason I knew about him going to the acquaintance party is because someone I know asked if you’d go. Because your guy, Hanbin? Yeah, he likes you. And that’s the main reason I wanted you to go.” She confessed.

“Well… we hooked up. Isn’t that the whole point?” You answered her.

“No! The whole point was for you guys to be hit it off because you like him! You’re obviously head over heels for the guy and you don’t even realize it!” Allie stated, shocking you to hear something like that from her.

“Allie… I, I’m not.” You deny but your best friend just shakes her head. “You know what girl… that’s just so disappointing from you. I never knew you’d be this… heartless.”

You gasp at the words she used. Allie doesn’t just say things like that to you. You feel your heart ache due to the words you heard. But what hurt you even more is watching her fix her things as if planning to leave you there.

“Where are you going?!” You exclaim, holding her wrist.

“I gotta go girl… I just… I really need to step away from this because I swear you really disappointed me today.” She said, putting on her shoulder bag before walking away from your table.

You wanted to run after her but you know that it’ll only agitate her if you force her. A sad realization made its way to your mind, did you really feel that way toward Hanbin without you realizing it? It was hard to think about it now.

You cover your face while resting your elbows on the table. You admit that acting like that in front of Hanbin wasn’t short of rude, but you had to set boundaries with him as soon as you possibly can. Though, in truth, it wasn’t boundaries you were trying to set. It was trying to put a leash on the guy so he can stay by your side while you play with others.

Just as you thought about things, you feel a hand grab your shoulder. You feel the force turning you over and you were surprised to see your ex glaring at you.

“We need to talk!” He called out, grabbing your arm, and pulling you.

You pull your arm away from him, “We don’t have anything else to talk about. We already broke up.”

“No. You have some explaining to do.” He declared, grabbing your wrist to pull you somewhere. You hiss at the tightness on your wrist, it was starting to hurt but he didn’t let you go.

You bump into someone and you couldn’t even utter a sorry because your ex pulled you. You feel the stinging pain from your wrist and you forcefully pull it away from his grasp. “I said it hurts so let go!”

“We need to talk!”

“Seriously? What else do we need to talk about?!”

“Everything! You can’t just call me to break it off!”

“Well I just did! And I don’t have to explain anything to you!”

“Why?! Do you have another man?! Is that why you broke up?!”

“Will you stop being such an idiot?! I don’t have another man! And even if I did, that’s none of your business!”

“Tell me why you broke up with me! I thought we had something special together!”

“Oh my god! Will you listen to yourself? You’re acting like we started dating because we like each other!”

“What are you talking about?! Isn’t that why you started dating me? Because you liked me too?”

“Are you an idiot? When have I ever said that I liked you too? I only dated you because you asked me out. But I never liked you back!”

“You… You’re a fucking slut, you know that? You just played with me because I liked you?”

“You played yourself thinking that I liked you, but I never said anything to you.”

“You fucking slut! So the rumors are true that you’re just a bitch. You’re fucking insane.”

“And so what? You fell for a slut like me, doesn’t that make you insane too?” You answer before turning around to leave.

But as you turned, you flinched when you saw Hanbin and his friends watching the exchange. You look away, avoiding his eyes before walking past them. You feel your insides tremble, hating how people think they can just take possession of you.

You hated it. Allie left you and Hanbin saw who you really are. What more does this day have to offer? You let out a huff as you shake your head. You were so mad that you could only grit your teeth while you walked. You were hoping to just go to your dorm room and let it all pass when you bumped into someone. You whisper a sorry without realizing that the guy you just bumped into was the same one who tried to assault you during the acquaintance party.

The halls were narrow, and it was easy to pull someone into a vacant classroom, lock it, and do a shit ton of stuff. It was normal for college students to do that, go into an empty classroom and use it for study sessions or even make out sessions.

_But you never thought you’d be slammed into the wall with hands trying to work its way to your body. You pushed, kicked and did whatever you could to get away from the situation that you were in. It was disgusting and you could feel the bile rising from the bottom of your stomach._

_You haven’t even had a proper lunch and this guy was trying to knock it out of you all because he wants to get some action. You screamed at his ear, biting it to get away from him. But as a guy, he simply had to use force to subdue you._

_It was the most excruciating pain you’ve felt. You fell to the classroom floor, drool falling out of your mouth as you embraced your stomach. The pain of the punch was enough to leave you defenseless. You could feel the guy’s body on top of you, trying to get rid of clothes that hindered his evil intentions._

You were already sobbing at this point, hating how the day just kept getting worse.

But then he came.

The heavy body that pinned you down was cast aside as Hanbin arrived to punch him. He wasn’t the only one though, as Hanbin’s other friends followed him when he suddenly ran after you. It was a good thing that he did, because you wouldn’t be rescued like this.

“Hey… Y/n.” Hanbin called out, hoping to hear a response from you.

You look at his eyes, worry and anxious pain evident in them. You couldn’t help but sob into his arms as he put his jacket over your shoulders. His warmth filling you, erasing the disgust you felt for the other.

“Bin! Bring her to the nurse’s office. Leave this asshole to us!” One of Hanbin’s friends called out.

You were too out of it, even when Hanbin carried you like a princess through the hallways, it didn’t bother you. When you felt your body against a soft bed, you didn’t want to let go of Hanbin’s warmth. You tightened your arms around him as he whispered sweet nothings on your ear.

“It’s alright Y/n… We’re in the nurse’s office now. Shh… It’s alright.” Hanbin whispered as you continued to sob.

You let go of him, going onto the bed and covering your eyes with your arms. You couldn’t stop sobbing. You couldn’t even understand what the nurse was saying. You were too shaken, too scared, too deep inside that chest of negativity that Hanbin’s voice is the only thing that pulls you back to the surface.

Hanbin hated to see how vulnerable you were at that moment. He knew how traumatizing it must have been for you. And the only thing he wanted to do at that moment was to protect you, cherish you the way no one has ever done.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” You utter, unsure who you’re supposed to be sorry for.

“Y/n, it wasn’t your fault.” Hanbin said, rubbing your arms.

“Thank you… Thank you Hanbin…”

It took a while before you finally calmed down. You felt Hanbin’s hand rubbing your arm continuously and even though you weren’t sure how many hours it’s been, the guy didn’t stop nor leave you.

“I need a bath.” You suddenly utter which earned Hanbin’s attention.

“Do you want to go back to your place? I can walk you back home. Or if you still can’t get up, I can carry home.” Hanbin suggested.

There wasn’t anything you could hide from Hanbin anymore. And despite what you told him yesterday, he still rescued you, he still stayed by your side and helped you. He was even willing to bring you back to your dorms since you said you wanted a bath.

At this point, you can’t deny that he’s perfect. He’s just too perfect that you couldn’t help but want him even more. You didn’t notice how you kept nibbling your lips while thinking. And with your arms covering your eyes, you didn’t notice how tempting it was for Hanbin to watch you playing with your lips.

It was a light peck at first, the second time you felt his lips on yours was longer, more sincere than the first. Your lips felt like cotton candy melting against his wet lips. His warmth washing away the horror that happened moments ago.

Hanbin was enough to save you from the dangers of the world, but you realize how much his warmth and presence itself was enough to cleanse you. It was infuriating how perfect he is. And you hated how he still brings emotions that you never knew existed inside of you.

You feel his lips stop. You waited for the third kiss to be more than the second. You expected the third kiss to be more sensual, to contain more of Hanbin. But it never came despite feeling his presence hovering over you.

“Why did you stop?” You asked, whispering since you know that others might hear you.

“I don’t think I could hold myself back if I continued kissing you.” He whispered back.

At that moment, you pull your arms away from your eyes. The brown orbs that met yours reflected like the worlds revolved solely around you. It was impossible not to drown in the emotions that swam inside his eyes. They were beautiful, hypnotizing. He was perfect in every sense.

Your heart felt like it was about to burst out of your chest and slam itself upon you. It wanted Hanbin, right there and then. And that’s what you uttered.

“Hanbin… please... take me home.”


	7. Chapter 7

After discarding the torn top that you now deemed disgusting, Hanbin’s jacket became the cover you wore as you both headed into his pad. Hanbin offered his pad since it would be closer than your dorms, which you told him about.

You’ve never really brought anyone to your dorms, simply because you don’t want anyone to bother you nor hound you if you break up with them. But Hanbin was different, much different.

The shower in Hanbin’s room ran at a nice temperature. It was relaxing, to say the least. You were quite surprised that there weren’t much inside the bathroom in his loft bedroom. The glass doors that separated the bathing space from the sink and the toilet bowl was transparent. What bothered you is the mirror located behind the shower head. It was awkward to see yourself bathing, but it was also a confirmation that the guy who used to own the Bachelor’s pad was a true narcissist.

You were already relaxing under the stream of the shower when you turned. You saw the state your body was in and it shook you. Your arms had bruises alongside different marks on your upper body. You were thankful, however, that the guy didn’t manage to do anything to your lower part. When your eyes landed on the place he punched you, you unconsciously wrap your arms around your body. Sobbing right inside the shower.

“Y/n? I’ll just leave the towel in the—” Hanbin started but when he heard you sobbing, he opened the door to check on you. “Y/n!”

He called out when he saw you curled down in the shower while sobbing. He immediately stepped in, letting the water drench his clothes as he pulled you into a tight embrace.

“Hanbin…” You called out. “Hanbin I don’t want these… I don’t want any of these.” You scratched them, pulling your skin as the way to remove them.

“Don’t scratch them… You’ll just injure yourself.” He says, putting his hand over yours and making you stop. He looked at you with so much worry that you couldn’t help but break down in front of him.

“Hanbin, make me forget it. Make me forget him. Erase all of these. Please… Please make me forget…” You begged, gripping his shirt as you looked at him. You notice the hesitance in his eyes, but he still leaned forward to capture your lips.

He pulled you up, making you stand as he roamed his hand along your body. He held the places that you scratched, hoping to get rid of all the bruises that guy gave you.

You watched in silence as Hanbin pulled away from the kiss to remove his clothes. Your hand travel back to his chest, tracing it again before reaching for his shoulder. You pull him close to you, slamming your lips together as your tongues met in desperation.

You feel his hands roaming along your body, touching you, consoling you. His lips traveled down, leaving a trail of kisses on the marks that caused you pain. You feel his tongue sliding across your skin as his warm breath sent shivers down your spine.

You feel his teeth grazing the marks that were left on you and you couldn’t help but close your eyes as you pull him into a tight embrace. Hanbin’s arms wrap themselves around your body, holding you as if never wanting to let you go.

“Y/n…” He whispered right on your ear. “Don’t close your eyes and look at me.”

You follow his instructions and look at him. You absorb the beauty of the man in front of you. Hair wet with the shower with lips that still wanted to taste more of you. His eyes were piercing right through your soul as if claiming it as his own.

His kisses were different, _so different,_ it made your knees weak. You feel his hand curve at the cheeks of your butt, groping them while his lips were occupying yours. You let out your tongue, meeting his to suck it.

His hand traveled deeper into the crevices between your legs, fingers grazing your slit. A groan left your lips as soon as you felt him. Everything that Hanbin touched on your body felt like it was melting like butter under the hot sun’s touch.

You lean your forehead on his body, gripping his pants as his fingers dove into your trench. Even though the water’s temperature was warm, Hanbin’s touches felt like hot water. It was addictive and comforting. You just couldn’t help but ask for more.

“Look at me…” You hear him drawl and the hair of your skin just fluttered in unison, earnestly waiting for more of Hanbin’s voice.

“Don’t close your eyes. Just look at me, concentrate on me.” The words that left Hanbin’s lips left a big impression on you. Though you were the one who wanted to forget everything, Hanbin was making it possible with every touch he placed on your body.

“Cover them with hickeys.” You begged, words were such hard things to let out while you felt like you just wanted to melt into his touch.

You see the look of confusion in his eyes and you realized that he probably didn’t even know what those were. You smile at him, a genuine one where even your eyes reflected it. Words were hard to deliver so you lean forward and reach for his skin.

Your mouth latching on a good part of his collar bone skin. He moaned out when you started sucking, nibbling it along as you continue to suck. His fingers tremble inside you, earning a moan through your throat. But despite the arousal he poked, you wanted him to have something to remember this day by.

You lick the bruise-like figure before looking at Hanbin. Eyes expectant that he learned what you meant. He liked the way you taught him, showing it through actions instead of words that would only confuse him. He leaned forward, capturing your lips in a heated kiss before his lips darted towards the marks that you wanted gone.

You welcomed Hanbin teeth as it sunk itself to your skin, sucking on it with his thick lips. Your arms encircle around his shoulders as you pant and moan under his attack. You were a mess under his control, and you don’t even know what else to do but to surrender into the pleasure.

As you allow him to overlap the marks done to you, you also wanted to do something for him. But with how his hands stopped you from removing his pants, you couldn’t help but look at him.

“If… If I do this… Will you promise me something?” His voice was solemn, different from the deep tones that he used moments ago.

You stare at him, wondering what he wanted to say. “As long as you’re with me, I want you to think of only me.” He uttered as he looked into your eyes.

It was a romantic notion, one of which pulled your heart strings into a knot. Tying it close into his as he waited for your approval. Even though it was an order-like request, he still valued your consent. The way he hoped to hear an answer from you made your heart melt.

“Even if you don’t say it… Every time I’m with you, I forget everything else.” You confess through half lidded eyes. You, who have sunken into the puddle of pleasure, meet his lips with a kiss that was sincere.

You hear him working on the button of his jeans before the sound of zipper and then he pulled it off him. You watch him, bare naked right in front of you. The man who could clearly make you lose your mind stood there, eyes concentrated on yours with your request still running his mind. He was truly was everything your boyfriends weren’t and you hated how Allie was always, _always_ , right.

You gasp when his arms cupped your bottom, pulling you close to him. His shaft poking right between your legs, rubbing your core as it throbbed. He was prepared to do anything just to ease the painful memory that those marks brought you. And you see the desperation in his eyes as he tore away from you, turning you toward the mirror that showed hickeys over the marks that once disgusted you.

“All of this… is mine.” Hanbin whispered as he looked at you through your reflection in the mirror. You feel a lump in your throat as you watch while his finger traced the hickeys that he left. When his hand landed on the mark on your arm, he covered it with his own hand.

“I may not know how to remove this mark, but I’ll make you remember something else when you see it.” He drawled making you close your eyes as you feel his shaft invading you. His hand tightened its hold on the mark on your arm, as you moan out loud.

His free arm wrapped around your torso, pulling your bottom closer to him. With the way he pulled you, you lose your balance and reach out. Your hand falls on the mirror, supporting your body by the way you held it. You feel his skin crawl as you feel him splitting you open with his length.

A loud yelp slipped out of your lips when your tush hit his base. You body trembled in anticipation, wondering what comes next. You hear him humming behind you and you open your eyes to see his hand still on the marked part of your arm.

“This… this mark was when I put it inside you.” Hanbin said, as if planning to enumerate the events that were to unfold.

Your gaze shifts to the mark on your wrist as it held the mirror. Just looking at it made you wince. Hanbin was quick to notice it. He leaned forward, kissing your back which made you mewl.

“Do you trust me…?” Hanbin whispered. And though it was mostly to your back, you still heard him as if his lips were directly beside you. You look at the mirror and see his eyes looking straight at you.

“Yes. I trust you.” The words slipped out of your lips without a second thought. The question itself carried so much weight yet you let it out like a feather popping out in the open.

You gasp when you notice his hand reaching for your wrist. Once he pulls that off the mirror, then you’d have no support to steady yourself. But his question assured you that he was planning something, and you wait until you see his hand wrap around your wrist.

He steadies you with his other arm, letting go of the marked part of your arm. You caught the feeling and prepared your legs as his hands tightened their hold on your wrists.

You wail out when he thrust deep inside you, reaching a place that he hasn’t. The feeling of your wrists trapped into his hold made you lean forward. And unlike moments ago, his hold alone was enough to steady you. What’s more is that he has full access of what happens behind you. The way he rammed his erection deep within you delivered pleasure that you haven’t felt before. The way his hips collided against yours in quick rhythm that pulled out continuous moans out of your lips.

You close your eyes as he ravaged your hole, reaching deep inside without any hesitation. You feel everything inside you, the way he throbbed as he reached places he hasn’t touched before to the way he gasped while ramming it all inside you.

Your body rocked into his rhythm, losing to the pleasure that he’s giving. You feel his hands loosen its grip to your wrists and soon he was already hugging you while you bowed in front of the mirror. “And now the marks in your wrist is when I fucked you so good that you lost your breath.”

His voice was alluring, pulling you to believe each word that uttered. The truth bending back to let the lie slip through and become fact. You refuse to open your eyes when you feel his warm surround you. His left arm now wrapped around your torso while his right hand was settled along your neck.

“Y/n, open your eyes and look at the reflection in the mirror. Look at me. It’s us, it’s me.” Hanbin whispered right along your ear as his tongue traced itself along the corners of your ear.

You slowly open your eyes and see his face right beside yours. His hand on your neck, that was urging you to look at the mirror now moved higher. His finger making its way into your lips, asking you to suck it. You do it without the need for words while you look at Hanbin leaving kisses on your shoulder.

His hard rock shaft slamming itself inside you. You were engulfed in a pleasure filled trance with his length pulling in and out of you. You were both dripping wet from the shower but even with the water falling right behind you, your insides felt like a spout unable to stop from flowing.

You couldn’t help but glue your gaze at Hanbin. He was gorgeous. The way the water fell from his hair down to his face. His nose brushing against your skin as his lips left a trail of kisses that the shower continued to wash away.

A sense of thrill knocked right under your stomach, impatience overflowing as it jolted through your bones and wanting to let go. You feel it screaming behind your mind, it was almost there.

“Cum… cumming…” You whisper through the fingers that toyed with your tongue. You hear Hanbin hum behind you, hearing what you just said.

“Almost there…” He answered.

He stood up straight, gripping your hips as your hands reach for the mirror. You let out a shriek when he hastened his pace to open the doors of the unknown and let out a gush of excitement that was waiting to explode. The thrust grew harder, faster and even before he stopped, you were already shaking as your climax peaked. A few more thrusts and you felt something hot shoot right inside you.

You were both gasping by the time you were done. Taking in a breath of air has never been this hard before. You lift your head and notice that Hanbin was looking at you gently, a smile traced out of your lips.

Though you noticed how hard he was even after that workout in the shower, he just took care of you and helped you wash your back. You did the same, earning a chuckle from him. When you asked him if he was laughing because he was ticklish, he answered with “It just feels like what a married couple would do.”

If it weren’t for that blasted mirror, you wouldn’t have seen your face turn red at the answer. You immediately turned around to rinse off the foam out of your body. All you wanted to do at that point was lay down in bed and sleep.

And so that’s exactly what you both did.

By the time you left the washroom, the sunlight was long gone and night has already conquered the skies. Hanbin’s shirt on your skin has never felt so comforting until that moment.

Squeezing into the bed filled with pillows, you both look at each other. Eyes drowning back into the orbs that reflected each other.

“Does… Doesn’t this whole thing disgust you…?” You question him. Even though he was able to make you forget about what happened moments ago, it was impossible to erase all the traces that your mind decided to keep.

Memories were always fucked up this way. It retains what people hate and forget the things that they treasure.

“Why would I be…? You were a victim in that situation. There’s no reason to see you as anything but beautiful.” Hanbin answered.

You couldn’t help but cringe at what he said. In fact, if you didn’t just go through such a shitty day then maybe you’d be laughing at the words he said. But then, it dawned on you. If none of those happened today, would you be here with Hanbin?

“Y/n I want to talk to you about what you said yesterday.”

You raise your brows at him, surprised that he’d suddenly raise that topic. When you see the hesitation in his eyes, you realize that he’s trying to stir clear of today’s mishap.

“Yeah… what about it?” You answer him, letting him continue with the topic he chose.

“If I agree to what you want… would you do one thing for me?” Hanbin’s voice felt like cotton against your ear. It was mellow and soft. He didn’t sound like he was begging you for anything but more like he was asking you to allow this request.

“What is it…?” You asked in a hush tone, closer to a whisper as you feel his hand reaching for yours under the covers.

“If you do label someone else as your boyfriend… I want you to come to me when you’re tired of that label. If you want to keep me because you’re afraid of the labels working against what we have, then I won’t ask for it.” You were surprised to hear that he would agree to your bullshit and only ask for such an easy request.

Sure, it was easy to discard the label but getting rid of Hanbin was never really an option after your first night together. You squeeze his hand, a sign that you agree to his terms. “I understand. I’m capable of that much.”

He pulls your hand out, kissing it with his lips. “Thank you.”

You move closer to him, placing your lips against his. “No… Thank _you._ For saving me a while ago. And for pretty much everything else right after.”

You were just about to kiss him again when your phone suddenly rang. You were both surprised to hear the ringing but it wasn’t anywhere near.

“Let me get it. I think it’s downstairs.” Hanbin offered, but you held his arm.

“No… I’ll get it. It’s probably Allie. I need to talk to her too.” You pull your body away from the comfort of the sheets. Once you left, your body shivered at the cold air that hit your body. Stepping down into the living room, you check inside your bag to find your phone. By the time you got it, the call had already ended.

“Allie…” You read out, redialing her number to call her back. As you wait for her to answer, you sit on the couch while looking at the papers on the coffee table.

_“Hey Y/n! Are you alright?! I heard what happened and… shit I shouldn’t have left you like that! I’m so sorry girl!”_

The panic was obvious in her voice but despite that, you felt calmer after hearing it.

_“Hey Al… I’m fine. Thankfully nothing happened.”_

_“I heard about how Hanbin and his friends saved you. Are you with him right now?”_

_“Mm… I’m at his pad. It was closer than the dorms.”_

_“Girl, I’m so sorry you had to go through all that alone. If I’d have stayed then maybe…”_

_“It’s alright Al. We didn’t know it would happen. But thanks for checking on me. I was scared that you’d be mad at me forever.”_

_“Are you ridiculous?! Of course I wouldn’t stay mad at you! You’re like my bestest best friend! You’re stuck to me, you know. Who’s gonna listen to all my complaints and stuff if you’re not with me, right?”_

You couldn’t help but chuckle at her. The way she comforts you always brings a smile on your face. Allie was like the moon, it was mesmerizing and comforting just by looking at it. Allie had that kind of effect on you, with just a few words you were already smiling.

_“Hay girl, can I talk to him? I just want to say thank you.”_

_“Uhm… let me just go get him.”_

You stand up to head back upstairs when you noticed that Hanbin was right behind you with a small blanket on his hands. You were surprised to see them there just as he was surprised to see you turn.

“I… I just thought you’d be cold down here.” Hanbin said.

_“Here he is Al.”_ You smile at Hanbin before handing your phone over to him. “My best friend wants to talk you.”

You see the panic rush through Hanbin’s face and you couldn’t help but smile at him. When he saw you smiling, he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. He took the phone from you and handed you the blanket that he brought for you.

You whisper a ‘thank you’ before wrapping it around your shoulders. You notice that he kept glancing your way and knowing Allie, she was probably telling him to go to a place where you can’t hear their conversation.

“I’ll head back up.” You whisper, giving his cheek a quick peck before walking up the stairs. Squeezing back inside Hanbin’s bed, you rub your face on the pillows and take in his smell. The way his blankets felt so cozy against your skin made you want to snuggle more into the confines of his bed. Your gaze fell on his ceiling, and as you concentrate on the light fixture you hear Hanbin whispering. You could feel an impending chuckle playing through your throat and wanting to come out but you hold it on.

Minutes passed and you could feel your eyelids closing, the call of sleep pulling you into dreamland.

But just before you could close your eyes, you hear Hanbin’s voice ripple inside your head.

_“…maybe someday she’ll fall for me too.”_


	8. Chapter 8

Life has such a funny way of returning rewinding moments that held the most importance to you. Like the way Allie boasts about her designer bag that her best friend _got_ her for hooking her up to the most amazing boyfriend material ever. Even though you insisted that there was nothing of the sort between you and Hanbin.

But now, now that you’ve finally decided to give it a shot you know that Allie’s going to be the first to plan your whole wedding. Of course, it’s cute how she knows more about you than you do yourself. But what can you do? She’s your best friend and you love her regardless.

The moment Hanbin’s lips draped over yours, it reminded you of that night when he first talked to Allie. You never really thought that day would come but now that it’s here, you couldn’t believe how Hanbin had all the patience in the world to wait.

And now, it was official.

It wasn’t just about the label but what your heart truly desired.

_You bite your lip, grazing it along your teeth before smiling. “I probably fell in love with your smile... I just didn’t realize that was it.”_

_Hanbin blinked at you. Unsure whether he heard you right. The dumbfounded look on his face made you realize the error of your words._

_You feel a flash of heat fill your face as your eyes widen into the realization that you just confessed to Hanbin._

_You were just about to say something when Hanbin captured your lips with a fiery kiss filled with desire._

_“Fuck...”_

_You blink a few times before chuckling. “It’s so weird hearing you cuss.”_

_“Well, it's satisfying to hear you tell the truth.” He smirked at you._

_“Even your smirk looks so sexy.” You comment, and you feel him throb inside you. “Down, boy.”_

_“I don’t think I can hold back with that comment.” You see his face filled with brightness._

_Hanbin smiled when he felt your arm wrap around his nape, pulling him into another bout of lips tangling, tongue coiling kiss._

Though you felt the same, you love his lips on yours and you just can’t get enough of it. His lips felt addictive and with everything out in the open, you finally do what you’ve been wanting to. You suck on them which earned a tasty moan from Hanbin.

This time, you push him on to the bed. He widened his eyes in surprise, but you only smile back at him. “Don’t you think you’re underestimating me too much?”

You dove in, tonguing his neck before grazing his skin with your teeth. You hear a satisfying hum from him, something that you often hear when he likes what you're doing. With your clothes already out of the way, you let your hands travel down to his toned body. Your fingers tracing every bit of muscle that it passes.

“Y/n...” Hanbin calls out.

You look at him as your hand traveled down to wrap itself around his shaft. “Seriously...” You whisper.

“You really surprise me sometimes.” You utter before going down on him. Your lips land kiss on his body, from his chest down to his stomach. Your eyes land on the erection that’s still throbbing to taste more of you.

Licking your lips, you let out your tongue to lick his length. And as you do, you let your eyes travel back to that handsome face that’s expectant of your techniques. You made sure to look at him, his erection pulsated when his eyes met yours. Thrill blooming from within him. And just like what he did to you, you want him to watch you eat him. You want to see him enjoy what you did to him.

With the help of your hand around his pole, you pass your tongue on the slit on top of his tower. You taste remnants of his white syrup mixed with your own nectar. Biting your lips, you look down on the meal in front of you and let it all inside your mouth.

You hear Hanbin groan at the sudden motion. It was still the same. You couldn't help but grin internally, a triumphant feeling crossing your chest. Pulling out slowly, you glance at Hanbin to see his reaction. The guy was biting on his lower lip, but his eyes were solely concentrated on you.

You show him your tongue licking the tip of his erection. You watch him cover his eyes, shying away from your provocations. 

_That_ was the Hanbin you knew. It brought immeasurable contentment in your chest when that familiar part of him made a reappearance.

But nevertheless, you continued to lick him. Your hands working with your mouth as you lick him up and down. You wrap your hand around the base of his tower before filling your mouth with it. You flick your tongue along his length while you move up and down. You hear breathless moans originating from Hanbin, making you want to tease him more.

You let go of the base, moving your hand to the side and wrapping your lips on the side of his erection. You suck on it while moving sideways, licking his skin from the base to it's top. You feel the arousal inching back to welcome you with open arms. And by the way Hanbin was throbbing, you knew he was excited for another bout.

But you were far from satisfied. You’re not letting him go until he’s just as out of breath as you were. You’re not letting him win this, _not that it's a competition_.

You move down to his orbs, licking them while you use both hands to stimulate his throbbing pillar. But you don't stop there, you move further down and to lick his grundle. Pushing your tongue to apply a bit more pressure than necessary to evoke a sound from Hanbin’s lips.

And undoubtedly, you hear the most precious sounding moan breathe out of Hanbin.

That sound always made you shiver, your core filling with wetness at that sound. Hanbin was the only one who could rile you up like this. No matter how many moans and groans you hear from others, Hanbin’s was the only one that splashed you with arousal.

You liked the sound and continue to work on it. Moving your mouth to bite around it. Your tongue jabbed on that same spot, putting more and more pressure on it. A smile escaped your lips when you feel his hand on your head. You waited, checking if he’ll push you away or pull your mouth back to his erection, but there was nothing. His hand just steadily stayed on your head as you continue your tongue’s adventure. 

“Ugh... Y/n... I want to put it inside you.” you hear Hanbin’s request clearly in your ear.

It was about time that the guy submitted to you again. You move away from his pillar before going on top to straddle him. You could see his eyes looking at you from your legs to your eyes. The contact sending a rush between your bodies. You let out a sloppy moan when your slit split up to accommodate his intrusion. Hissing out when you feel him fill your insides.

He offered his hands as support which you gladly accepted. He was sure you’d go wild to get back at him and he was right about that.

You started shaking your bottom at first, making him grit his teeth. However, you wanted to see him in your mercy again. So you slowly lift your body, moving back down in a much slower pace. You smile at him while he glared at you. It was sexy how his eyes could turn you on more. He doesn't usually glare but the rare moments he did, it feels like an accomplishment.

you feel his hand tighten its grip on yours. A sign that he wants you to move faster. But you wanted to take your sweet time to take in the different side he was showing.

“If you keep glaring at me like that... I might stop moving.” You taunt, letting go of his right hand to guide it to your bosom. “Do you even know how delicious you look right now?”

“Didn’t realize you had this kind of side.” Hanbin answered with a smirk.

“Oh, baby. I can show you how naughty I can be.” You stated, pulling his left hand to suck on his fingers.

“Then why don’t you start by calling me daddy.” Hanbin commanded, gripping your nape, and pulling you into another kiss.

You loved how Hanbin can get into this character when forced to. The guy had so much potential and that was one reason why you couldn’t forgo him. The fact that he could make your wildest sexual fantasies come to life was exhilarating. He easily adapts to what you want without question. The number of times where you’ve played inside the bedroom to breathe life into your fantasies was a number you couldn’t remember anymore. But it was also why it was so hard to let him go. Hanbin was the only one who could satisfy you and he was the only one who realized how much it turned you on to be dominated in bed.

You feel his teeth biting your lip. He soon abandoned it to reach for your neck. You groan when you feel him sucking that particular spot, making you clamp tighter on him. “Ahhh yes... That feels so fucking good.”

You unconsciously raise your body when he moved and bit your collar bone. He took this opportunity to turn you around, letting you fall face first on the bed. You feel his hands on your elbows, gripping them tightly as he speared into your wet dripping hole. You feel your throat vibrate as filthy words continuously let loose.

Hanbin was hitting a spot inside that drove you to the brink of madness. The tighter he held your arm, the faster he pierced your insides. You could hear his groans along with your cries. It was inevitable that he’d be roughhousing you after provoking him this much. But you will never get tired of feeling this thrill of having Hanbin roughing you up like this.

You feel his hands loosen its grip on your arms and it immediately falls on the bed for support. You grit your teeth when you feel his hand on your nape, wrapping itself around it as his other hand delivered a loud crisp slap on your bottom cheek.

The excited yelp you let out earned another one. “Fuck, I can’t stop listening to that.” Hanbin hissed as he hit you again.

“Ahhh...Ah shit, Hanbin...” You let out but another string of curses followed when he pulled out before striking it all back in which made you wail in delight.

“Damn... you sound so fucking good today Y/n. Why have you been hiding that...?” He asked but you know what he really meant. 

You turn around, pushing his hand away from your nape so you can face Hanbin. The guy’s glare was still evident on his eyes. You snake your hand from your torso to your mountains, letting him watch as your play with your nubs. You hear him hiss when he noticed your other hand right on your wet trench. He watched while your fingers moved in and out before you pull it open for him. “Come in me, daddy. Stir my insides if you want to hear me scream your name.”

Hanbin accepted the challenge. He lanced inside to hear you moan aloud. “Oh god— Fuck me Hanbin!”

Hanbin placed his hand over yours, placing it on your core. He wanted to watch you play with yourself as he slammed in and out of your dripping wetness. Of course, you did exactly what he wanted. You played with your tiny ornament as he hooked both of your legs over his arms.

He moved forward, placing his hands on the bed as he rammed inside you. He continued to slide inside you, repeatedly slamming his erection to coat it with your juices.

You call out his name like a prayer, and he uses it as a driving force to breakthrough and make you lose it.

It was working though. Especially with your hands moving just the way he wants them to. You felt like your body didn’t belong to you at that moment, Hanbin’s order became law and your body couldn’t defy him.

Your gaze fell on his face, you realize through his eyes that he still contained words that he wanted to say. You feel this fury of emotions tornado deep within your gut when you heard the words slip right out of his lips.

“I love you Y/n... I fucking love you.”

You let out a scream when you feel a gush of liquid spurt out of you. Your whole body convulsed with pleasure. You wail as Hanbin dove deep inside your walls to plant his seeds inside your soil.

You gasp for breath as you let out moans of exhaustion. Your body finally felt the whip of tiredness overcome it.

Hanbin’s body plopped on top of you, the guy panting just like you. You swallow the dryness from your mouth before remembering something.

_“I love you Y/n... I fucking love you.”_

You bit your lip before copying the words that Hanbin said.

“I love you Hanbin... I fucking love you.”

You feel his hands crawl under your back to hug you. He turned, carrying you over on top of him. “This... Is the best day of my life.”

“You said the best day of your life was the first time we had sex.” You answer back.

“Any day with you is the best day of my life.” Hanbin confessed. “I love you Y/n.”

You hum as you listened to his heartbeat. You couldn't help but smile. It was simply out of your attraction to his lips. But now, you feel more than just that. You unconsciously hold your chest, listening to your heartbeats best as one.

You realize that labels didn't really matter, they weren't enough to satisfy you. while the person you can’t put a label on provided you with a paradise that brought life to your bland sex life. You couldn't help but sigh when you realize that Hanbin was right. You’ll realize that one day, it was all worth it to stay.

“I love you... Kim Hanbin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, this is the end of this fic!
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone who read this fic from the bottom of my heart. It was such a joy to write this. Referencing Hanbin's softer side while also adding that DOMHanbin into the mix was such a fun thing to do. I managed to finish this thanks to a lot of alcohol. LMAO.
> 
> I hope you liked this a lot. If you do then leave kudos. If you are feeling nicer then I would really appreciate a comment. Since it's a nice boost to my ego and helps me write more. lol. If you would also like to spazz about it my DMs in Twitter is always open for spazzing.
> 
> You can also send comments through my Twitter [@kimichi21a](https://twitter.com/kimichi21a?s=20) and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/kimichi21a)
> 
> Thank you again for reading!
> 
> -Kimi


End file.
